


The Waiting Is The Hardest Part

by scarlettgirl



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-14
Updated: 2011-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-15 16:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettgirl/pseuds/scarlettgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rory and Martha are trapped.  It's not nearly as much fun as you'd think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Waiting Is The Hardest Part

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Voleuse for the Who Minis fic exchange. The request was for Martha Jones, being professional and bad coffee. Sorry but here's no bad coffee, just the complete absence of coffee which, let's face it, is a crime unto nature.

“French Roast.”

“Italian Roast.”

“Ugandan coffee served at the base of a Strangler Fig as the sun rises.”

“American coffee cooked over a campfire at sundown.”

“An espresso at the Hotel Cipriani overlooking the canals of Venice.”

Rory pulled a face. “Ooh, no. Sorry, not that fond of Venice. There were fish. That were vampires. Vampire fish.”

“Ahh, gotcha” Martha nodded. “Go ahead, you get another turn then.”

“A cup of Nescafe with Amy at her mum’s kitchen table.”

They were both silent. Martha reached out and slipped her hand in his. “They’re fine. I know they’re fine. The Doctor will have this lot sorted and we’ll get them back before you know it.”

Rory nodded, smiling. He knew all about the delusion of optimism. He and Amy had been traveling with the Doctor long enough to know that bad things happened and that sometimes there was collateral damage. This time the damage might be more than any of them had bargained for. As if reading his thoughts, the pile of blankets in the corner rustled and Rory was on his feet before the boy’s eyes were even opened.

“Hey, Jacob. How are you doing?” He smoothed boy’s damp hair from his forehead. “You gave us a scare”.

Martha kneeled next to him and checked the boy’s dressings. “The bleeding has stopped and with the exception of a bit of swelling, the setting on the leg appears to be doing the job.”

“His fever’s broken as well,” Rory said, moving the blankets aside to check the boy’s pulse. “His heart rate is still a bit high but much better than yesterday.”

He and Martha grinned at each other. Of all the children injured in the blast, Jacob’s injuries had been the worst.

“I’ll let the headmaster know that Jacob is awake,” he said, standing and stretching his aching muscles. “And see what I can do about a bit of breakfast.”

Martha looked up from re-arranging Jacob’s blankets. “I’ll have a Café Americano, two sugars.” She winked, acknowledging the ridiculous nature of her request.

“Oh, I bet you will,” Rory smiled.

***

“When we get out of here I am never, ever again in my lifetime, drinking Fruit Slurpers. They are dead to me.” He sucked on the juice pouch with a scowl.

“I dunno,” Martha said, contemplating the bright green pouch, “I think I’m becoming rather fond of the apple. They’re nice.”

Rory leaned over and lifted Martha’s eyelid.

“And just what are you doing Mr. Williams?”

“That’s Junior Charge Nurse Williams and I’m checking you for symptoms of the concussion you obviously have.”

“Now you sound like Mickey,” she laughed. “Whenever he…”

She stopped, shook her head and took another sip of juice.

“Hey, it’s only been two days. The Doctor said we had a week to disengage the energy field before anything bad… worse,” he corrected himself, “could happen to the school. We’ll be out of here before you know it.”

He leaned back against the wall and bumped Martha’s shoulder. “Plus, they’ve got Amy with them out there. And she’s…she’s special. Always running headfirst at a problem, talking a mile a minute. Before you know it you’re dressed up in a torn suit and reciting nonsense in front of the garden shed. I’ve always been sort of,” he waved his hand in the air, “extra.”

“The Tin Dog.”

“What?” Rory shot her a puzzled look.

Martha smiled softly. “Never mind. The Doctor never takes an “extra”. You lot turn out to be the best of them all.”

***

“This is what we’re going to do. Everyone is going to line up behind Headmaster Smythe and we’re going to the music room.” The children started chattering nervously. “Look, you’ve all been brilliant these past six days. Really brilliant. And I know you’re scared but we need to be prepared if the energy field expands. The music room has the least number of windows so it’s the safest place to be, okay?”

Rory looked at the bedraggled group and smiled in what he hoped was a reassuring manner. He gave a quick glance to Martha who was standing next to Jacob’s makeshift gurney.

“Okay everyone, ready? Martha and the headmaster pushed the table holding Jacob into the hall while Rory helped herd the rest of the children in line. A quick flash of not-memory tickled his brain. Columns of soldiers, so impossibly young, marching down dusty roads, their sandals leaving clouds in their wake. He shook his head. “Come on, Peter,” he said to the small boy at the end of the line. “No time to be a straggler.

***

Rory held Jacob’s hand as Martha and the Doctor scanned the boy’s injuries. “See? Told you there was nothing to worry about. You’ve got the two best doctors in the universe taking care of you now.”

“Heard you weren’t too bad yourself,” the Doctor said softly, manipulating the sonic to repair the Jacob’s fracture. “Although I don’t know why you were all so worried. Three days! I told you it would take three days…four days at the most. Most definitely no more than five. And with the crack team of Smith and Williams at my side…hmm…Rory, did you ever consider changing your name to Wesson? Smith & Wesson, now that would be a team. We could all wear bandannas, what do you say Martha?

“Doctor, it took you seven days,” said Martha, giving Jacob a final smile before he was wheeled away by the medics. “And I’d like to see you get Mickey in a bandanna. Plus, I think you’re doing okay with Williams & Williams.”

She smiled widely, and poked the Doctor in the chest. “If you ever need back-up though, you know where to find us.” She turned and gave Rory a fierce hug. “Take care, Rory. If I ever get trapped behind an energy field without coffee again, you are exactly the person I’d want at my side.”

With a backward wave she walked to where Mickey was waiting.

“You called Amy ‘Williams’, not Pond, ‘Williams’. I heard you.” Rory said to the Doctor as they watched the couple disappear into the crowd surrounding the school.

“Did I?” The Doctor asked. “Interesting. Well I won’t let it happen again. Now, first things first, back to the TARDIS, quick scan for any residual energy cracks and then off to Entralis Minor, 27th century, where you, Rory, shall have the best cup of coffee in the known universe.” He turned quickly, and started walking toward the TARDIS pausing when he realized that Rory wasn’t behind him. “Come along…” he paused slightly and smiled “Williams. You really don’t want to keep Amy waiting.”

“Absolutely not,” Rory jogged after him. “Really, though? The best coffee? I hear there’s a place in Uganda…”


End file.
